


His Night and Mine

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [36]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Problems, things remained unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: In a relationship where they live together, their nights differ drastically as they try to hold their relationship from drifting apart. One shot.





	His Night and Mine

It’s an hour past midnight. He comes in with a loud clang as the shoes hit the rack as he clumsily takes them off and the door shuts from the gravity of the tilted floor. He never has finesse. He’s tugging off the bowtie as he tosses the belt buckle onto the living room sofa. However, his vest and shirts, he carefully unbottoms them with care along with his pants. No matter how tired he is, he always took care of his bartender clothes with more affection than his hands ever did with my body in bed. It vexes me, but I keep my eyes closed as I try to catch every little sound. The way the floor creaks under his shuffling feet, and the way I can hear him turn on the light switch in the bathroom to at least brush his teeth before bed.

I wish he would come to bed already but no. He always does his nightly routine first.

Eventually, the bed sinks in as he climbs on, wearing just his pajama pants. I can feel his heat radiate from his body and I resist my urge to snuggle close.

He checks to see if I’m asleep.

I keep my eyes closed.

“Flea, I know you aren’t sleeping.”

He calls my bluff, but my breathing remains even, my eyes still shut.

He sighs as he rolls over, his back towards me. After several long minutes in the dark, I dare to open my eyes and see his back, rise and fall evenly as he had fallen asleep.

I resist my urge to snuggle closer.

I close my eyes again, not sure what I was hoping for. Just a longing. He feels so close and yet, so far from my reach.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  


He comes in like a burglar cat.

I’m too tired to bother yelling at him anymore when I hear the door close as silently as possible, he always had a knack for twisting the knob before closing to make sure there was no sound.

Still, I can smell him. No matter how tired I am, I can smell him when he enters the bedroom.

He tiptoes in as he quietly takes off his shirt and pants, tossing them on the floor as he steps over them. The debt collector knows he’ll be the one to pick it up in the morning later for this brat. He reminded himself to also yell at this brat for coming home so late. Who comes back home at a crack of dawn? What kind of seedy place has he been at and who was his sleazy company for the night?

Whatever, he’ll deal with the flea in the morning. _Later_ , in the morning. He probably had at least one hour, if not thirty more minutes of sleep before his alarm goes off and he’s already perturbed at being disturbed.

Meanwhile, his burglar cat slides into the bed, the mattress barely sinking in under his weight.

There’s a scent of alcohol on him as if the flea had tried to wash it off before coming back home but it still lingers, along with a scent of foreign tobacco, the brand that he doesn’t smoke. He knows the flea doesn’t smoke nor does he drink except to socialize. Another checked on his list of things to say to the damn flea in the morning.

“....Shizu-chan?” he whispers.

The flea dares to make noise. Shizuo keeps his eyes closed, telling himself the alarm will ring soon and then he really won’t have any time for sleep.

“....good night.”

Izaya shuffles under the covers, his back against his. He won’t have minded if the flea had at least turned his way, maybe it’s not too late to throw an arm over him and pull him closer.

...No. The alarm will ring soon. The night is almost over.

Maybe tomorrow night will be a better night.


End file.
